Valentines Day Surprise
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: Valentines Day is here and the couples go about their dates, but little do they know that something is about to happen that will change Bolt and Maria's life forever...


**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been pretty busy with school and such, but rest assured that I do care about you guys. Anyway, this is a little something I am doing for a Valentines Day special. While this is part of the Bolt story, this is mainly a wish to give a special, so I'm posting this early, but I will move this to the actual story when the time comes. Until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Bolt was the first one in Ryan's house who was awake. He looked over at his sleeping mate. They were about to celebrate their first Valentines Day together. Mittens filled him in on the holiday just a week ago and gave him a few suggestions on what to do on that day. Now he was ready to do more than simply sweep Maria off of her paws; he was prepared to give her a Valentines Day to remember. Bolt slowly got up being careful not to wake her and walks outside toward the woods where they had their first date. He took with him a tightly folded blanket and an assortment of bones he saved up. He walked toward the river where he and Maria fished for the first time and set up there. Once he was sure everything was perfect in his eyes, he ran back to get Maria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cobra was setting up back at Penny's house. Like Bolt, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. He took a few cat treats and put them onto a dish that he set in the spot where he and Mittens married alongside Bolt and Maria. He knew that some of the best dates are the ones that have some significant details, especially ones linked to what led to where they were today.

* * *

Penny was still asleep in her bed as the animals were going about their dates until the phone rang. She groaned before she forced herself out of the bed and walked toward the living room. She managed to grab the phone at the last second and spoke in a voice that would easily mistake her for a zombie, "Hello…"

"Penny," Ryan said from the other end, "Is everything okay over there?"

"Oh hey Ryan," she replied, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. Had some homework that I put off until the last minute."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that. Listen, I was wondering if you had anything planned for tonight."

"Well, other than the usual homework and bonding with the animals, no. Why do you ask?"

"I though since it was Valentines Day that we do a little something just the two of us."

"Hm… What did you have planned?"

"I heard of this new Italian Restaurant that just opened up if you want to check it out."

"Italian? Isn't that a little overdone?"

Ryan paused and thought about a few dates he saw on films that took place in an Italian restaurant. "That's a good point. Maybe we could go for a picnic in the woods? We can take Bolt and Maria with us.

"That's more like it. So what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"Okay see ya then."

"Bye"

With that, Penny hangs up.

* * *

Bolt guides Maria through the woods with a blindfold wrapped around her eyes. The only thing that was guiding her was the voice of her mate. She tripped twice, but managed to recover both times. Her three-month-pregnant body took her as far as it could before Bolt signaled for her to stop. He then removed the blindfold. Maria gasped in awe at the sight before her. She knew that they shared their first date here, and it was at this very spot that their love was kindled.

She said in amazement, "Bolt… You did all of this?"

"I had some help," he admitted, "When you've been a super dog your whole life, you tend to forget holidays like this. Besides, I haven't had anyone who I could truly share this moment with until now."

Maria started blushing wildly. Bolt continued, "For that, I wanted to make this the best Valentines Day ever for you."

"Aw…"

"He handed her a piece of beef jerky that said in letters scratched in, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling. They then began to eat their fill…

* * *

Mittens and Cobra meanwhile were in the middle of their date. Mittens was blown away by Cobra's choice of location. She knew that he would choose the very place that would serve as the landmark of their love. Cobra looked at her and said, "Well? How did I do on this?"

"This," she said, "puts all my other dates to shame."

"Other dates? Oh, you mean the ones back in New York?"

"Yes, they aren't even half the cat you are."

"You're just exaggerating."

"I'm serious, they might have seemed nice, but most of the relationships ended in a black eye."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but as for us, we have four wonderful kittens, and Wags and Maria are due any time now."

"I know, and it is an honor that my family should be with you."

Mittens blushed brightly before nuzzling him. "I love you."

Cobra nuzzled back, "I love you too…"

* * *

It came time for Ryan and Penny to set off for their date. Bolt and Maria were invited to go with them, and they accepted. After walking a short ways from the house and into the woods, they set up and dined while they chat.

"Are you enjoying this," Ryan asked.

"You know it," Penny answered, "Much better than waiting at a restaurant."

"I know, and we get something that no other restaurant can provide." He then pointed at the scene above them as a shooting star zipped across the sky.

"Well, there are some with skylights, but this is more natural, and romantic."

"Yes it is…"

There was a little more chatter before Ryan spoke.

"We really need to find a mate for Rhino," Ryan said.

"Rhino," Penny said, "We need to get him away from the TV first. I thin he's married to it."

That resulted in a laugh from both humans. "I think you may be right. But it just didn't seem fair."

"Well believe me, I don't think his feelings will be hurt."

"I hope you're right."

"And if I'm not, not a problem."

"How?"

"Pet store."

"Oh. I see. Well, I'm sure we're having a more exciting time than he is."

Oh there will be excitement because it was as if on cue that Maria let out a loud howl of pain. They both looked over hoping that something bad hadn't happened, but it was the opposite. One second later, her water had broken. It was time for her to be a mother. Ryan and Penny bolted over to the two canines and started to carry them back to Ryan's house.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Maria had given birth to two adorable pups: one boy that was colored like his mother and one girl that was colored like her father. The two new parents couldn't have been any prouder.

"They made it," Bolt said while heaving a sigh.

Maria gave a weak smile. "They did, and they will stay no matter what."

"I know they will."

"I can't believe it," Rhino said, "First he's a super dog and now he's a super dad! Is there nothing he cannot do!"

"Rhino," Mittens scolded, "The puppies are trying to sleep!" She then looked at Bolt: Good job Wags."

"Me," Bolt said quizzically, "Maria did most of the work."

"Yes she did, but you were the one who supported her through the storm."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Maria said, "and you have been greatly rewarded."

"That you have, Cobra said, "So what are you going to name them?"

Bolt and Maria looked at each other before looking back. Bolt then said, "Then boy is named Blaze. I just really liked that name and I though he fits."

"Blaze huh," Mittens said, "I'm sure that will suit him. And the girl."

"Brianna," Maria said, "That was my mother's name."

"Was is now?"

"Yes, that was before I was taken to live with Ryan. Besides, my daughter does reflect her grandmother's personality."

"Not to mention her mother's," Bolt said before nuzzling Maria.

"Well, we better give you some time alone," Cobra said, "Good night."

"Good night," Bolt said before Cobra, Mittens, and Rhino left. Bolt then laid next to Maria. "This is it… Day one as a family."

"I know," Maria said, "Are we ready?"

"More than ever. Happy Valentines Day my love."

"And to you to…"

With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Now I do need to credit someone for the naming of one of Bolt's pups. Blaze I did come up with myself, but Brianna wouldn't be a name for the pups without the aid of transformer101. Thank you for you help. And as for everyone else, Happy Valentines Day!**


End file.
